The present invention relates generally to the field of gift wrapping packages. More particularly, the present invention relates to prepared packaging for receipt of gifts.
Presenting gifts has always been a way for people to show affection, goodwill or friendship at celebratory occasions and events. During special events such as birthdays, weddings, parties, baptisms, and other social events, it has been increasingly common for attendees to bring gifts which are provided in a box, bag, receptacle or other container. Typically, it is the gift giver's goal to make his or her gift as visually appealing and highly distinctive as possible in order to enhance the anticipation as to what is contained within the packaging. To this end, stores sell wrapping paper, bows, ribbons and cards for the purpose of making the packaging interesting and festive. Various packaging is available for wrapping gifts and the packaging comes in a myriad of colors, textures, themes and patterns.
Wrapping paper is the most common manner of packaging gifts. Wrapping paper consists of two-dimensional paper covered in decorative themes and color which must be cut and shaped around a box or other package storing a gift. Tape, glue or ribbon are then used to maintain the paper in a proper placement. Thereafter, various bows or ribbons may be used to adorn the wrapping paper. Unfortunately, the gift wrapping of packages is often a time-consuming and frustrating experience. It is difficult to properly estimate or accurately cut the correct amount of wrapping paper needed. It is also difficult to tightly and neatly attach the paper to the underlying box. To avoid this time-consuming and frustrating procedure, various gift wrapping services will wrap a package with wrapping paper for a fee. However, gift wrapping services are relatively expensive and extremely time consuming.
Recently, decorative bags have become available as an alternative to the use of wrapping paper. These decorative bags are particularly helpful when time is an issue or when giving an irregularly shaped object that may not be sold in a box. Unfortunately, the giving of gifts in packages which are not hand-wrapped may convey a lack of caring or thought. This is the sentiment which is opposite to what is intended to be conveyed by giving of a gift.
There is therefore a need for gift packaging which does not present a time-consuming and frustrating experience, while at the same time provides sufficient ornamentation and themes to convey an atmosphere of caring and consideration.
Various attempts have been made to provide decorative pre-packaged containers for gifts which provide enhance decoration compared to gift bags and which do not require the time-consuming experience of wrapping paper. For example, U.S. Patent Application 2002/0195480 naming Daniels as the inventor, describes a gift bag in which various appendages are attached to the bag to create a decorative animal. Unfortunately, the traditional shape of the gift bag and the decorative animal attachments mentioned in Daniels' patent does not particularly lend itself to three-dimensional ornamentation.
Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,388 naming McCahey as the inventor, describes various shaped containers having an openable lid. By pulling the handle, the container automatically closes. Unfortunately, the construction is relatively expensive and does not lend itself to three-dimensional decorations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,508 describes a package which appears to be a traditional gift wrapped package using traditional wrapping paper. However, each portion of the box-like container is covered with traditional wrapping paper. When the box is closed, the package appears to have been wrapped by the gift giver. Unfortunately, this design is restricted to the relatively boring six-sided shape of a traditional box.
Thus, there is a significant need for an improved construction for wrapping presents that is convenient, expedient to use and still show that the giver cares enough to make the gift attractive and special.
There is also a significant need for a construction for wrapping presents which provides improved ornamentation and decoration.
Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide a construction for wrapping presents that is inexpensive to manufacture.